


fake house of cards

by quesalpha (ummonique)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ummonique/pseuds/quesalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan howell is an actor on a ever growing popular soap opera and phil is a writer for a sitcom. they've been friends with benefits since they were 15.<br/>one day dan gets a knock on the door that changes his and phils life and relationship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. rocking the cradle

Dan was enjoying his day off shooting, ever since he was booted to one of the main characters his shooting schedule got more intense than when he was just a reoccurring character. Dan was a series regular on a soap opera but the audience loved his character so much the writers decided to give dans character his own show. Dan’s character, lex argent was a drug dealing barista, the show focussed mainly on lex and his family, enemies and friends . dan liked his job, he admittedly liked the attention he got from being in the public eye. Though, dan never forgot how lucky he was, most 25 year old aspiring actors that dan knew spent months auditioning for parts and dan had a show based off his character.  
Dan was sitting in his apartment watching whatever was on TV, since it was almost twelve in the afternoon and he had just woken up and wasn’t bothered to do anything other than have something to eat and maybe spend the rest of his afternoon on the internet. Bliss, he thought to himself. He reheated the leftover slices of pizza from last night and settled into the middle of his couch, deciding to watch the reruns of happy days that were on.

A few episodes in and dan started to wonder what it would’ve been like if there was an inspiration point around when he was still in high school. Not that he needed. He didn’t. he decided to get up and retrieve his laptop and phone. I wonder if Phil’s messaged me he thought. Phil was at a business meeting but he usually came over for dinner on Fridays but they never tired of Friday night dinners together. Of course they never said that out loud, but they both understood in their own way, what certain things meant to each other. It came in the terms and conditions of being best friends with someone since before you even started school.  
Dan checked his phone. No text from phi, no texts from work. A text from his mum, asking how he was doing which was exactly on time, like it is every day. He scrolled down his notifications and saw something strange.  
**Missed call: cass.**  
_Cass_  
As in Cassie Cunningham. Dans ex co-worker and also a girl dan used to have reoccurring sex with for about five months. Dan still couldn’t decide if she was his girlfriend or not. Just because they slept together from start to finish of those five months, just because he stopped sleeping with phil, but, there was the fact they only went to dinner once, only ever saw each other fully dressed for public appearances, didn’t like anything the same and sex was easier than awkwardly looking for obvious non existing similarities.  
Its ironic really, it was cassies proposition to date in the first place.  
‘ imagine all the attention dan! Think of all the tabloids  
**Tv soap stars find love off screen**  
 **Tvs favourite couple on a romantic date in real life**  
And you’re a really great kisser, better than anyone else, we’d work so well’  
Dans not sure how the sex started, it wasn’t part of the deal, though; it ended up being better than he expected. However only phil knew exactly what to do to him to make him squirm and beg. Cassie just told dan what to do, which he liked to some extend until about fourth months in when cassie went on a power craze and became the only one who actually enjoyed the sex itself. Dan then found excuses to not have sex and they didn’t, until their fifth month- their last month together. Dan was drunk from a cast get together ,deciding ‘maybe sex wouldn’t be too bad in this state’.  
Two weeks after that he ‘ broke up with cassie’ they both agreed the tabloids expecting an engagement from them soon was going too far and maybe the break up would give them both the same amount of publicity as their ‘relationship did’ in a way dan doesn’t regret the whole ordeal because the publicity of the break up gained him a lot of attention. He wondered why cassie had called him, last he heard from a gossiping makeup artist was that cassie left the show about two months after that when she didn’t renew her contract.  
He decided to call her but it went straight to voicemail which he shrugged off.

‘ _whats on the menu tonight mr lester?’_ he sent to phil before he started to browse twitter.  
he read the reactions to last nights episode, he ended up finding a tweet from a teenage girl  
**‘lex argent is boyfriend goals’**  
He replied to her  
**‘I hope you mean how he looks bc lex would be a v problematic boyfriend, honestly’**  
As soon as he tweeted that out his mentions were flooded with teenagers begging for a follow which he chuckled at , still not used to the attention. He spent the remainder of his afternoon listening to music and stalking his fans and seeing what was being said about the show which had only aired its 3rd last episode of the first season last night . filming the second season was so chaotic but his bosses wanted to do most of it within the next couple of weeks as they had a special announcement for them which no one could know about, only ‘important people’ could know “ top secret” they told the cast.  
After a while of stalking dans phone buzzed.  
_‘ I think you know what I want howell’_  
 _‘ and pizza too,plz’_  
“ jesus Christ, phil” dan muttered under his breath then laughed. If phil was hear he would’ve said ‘ I think you mean jesus crust ,dan’ and rolled his eyes holding back a laugh.  
Dan replied to phil then brought up his contacts, not ashamed of the fact he had the closest pizza place in his contacts , phil had to stop from making it one of his ‘ favourites’  
Just as he found the number in his contact list there was a knock at the door. When he opens it cass is there, wearing a plain shirt and jeans which is unlike her usual attire of big branded clothes.  
“ dan” she nods as if this was a reoccurring thing, being at his doorstep.  
“cass” dan awkwardly rubs his palms together,swaying side to side mid air.  
“um can I come in?” she asks after a few moments of disturbingly awkward silence. Dan nods, the awkwardness was so suffocating he didn’t even notice what cassie was carrying.  
As dan sat down on the couch and cassie sat on the one opposite of him he saw it, shes carrying one of those baby car seat things the one only little babies go in he thought to himself  
“ um some introductions are in order, I know its two months overdue but theres no time like the present,ey?” cassie leans forward to turn the baby seat around and dan is now face to face with an infant surrounded by blue blankets and a blue beanie with a dark blue ‘L’ on the front of it.  
“ this is liam Daniel howell “ cassie says cautiously. Dan has to replay the words in his head. Maybe she meant ‘ this is liam, Daniel howell.’  
Cassies words aren’t registering, dan feels like he has water in his ear and cassies words are muffled. ‘I couldn’t tell you, you have so much going for you , im sure you would’ve done the same for me, but ive been offered a job in America and its my dream and I was hoping you could take him, my parents refuse to take him, they already have my sisters kids. ‘  
“ will you take him dan?” dans body is overwhelmed with shock and blurriness that dan couldn’t shake no matter how many times he blinked. He had a son.  
“ okay,I’ll take him “ .  
Cassie stays to show him how to change a diaper and how to make a bottle. She made a list of instructions for other things. She had bags and boxes full of Liam’s clothes, blankets, toys, diapers ,foods, toiletries, pacifiers, formulas and important information .she gives him a bassinet, a changing mat, a bouncer, a highchair, a bath, a bath seat for when he gets a little bigger, a stroller and a first aid kit. Everything she could fit in the back of her car.  
“ what would have you done if I said no?” dan bites the inside of his cheek, where was she going to take him if I said no? he thought.  
“my brother lives three hours away, he would’ve taken him, im the sister he likes “ she says as if she was telling dan events from somebody else’s’ life. Dan just nods delicately as an indication that he understands.  
“ I’ll see you around, howell” she does up her seatbelt  
“ text me when you land or before that “ he responds, shutting her car door.  
“ of course. Take care of our baby okay?” dan quickly nods then cass drives off without another word.


	2. dan is a dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flasback to when it all started and phil meets liam

_“ taylor and matt were caught doing it in a science room at lunch “ 15 year old dan cracks his fingers, laying down on phils floor beside phil. “ what? No way” phils voice is sounding normal again. “_

_the worst part was most of our grade was there and Taylors shirt wasn’t on properly and matts neck was done for, there would be no way to hide it, unless he has a sister or a girl willing to use their makeup on him” “_

_and I had to get tonsillitis around the time that James gets caught touching himself, ally gets caught touching James, Kim and Sarah decide to make out in front of the whole school and now this?”_

_dan laughs “ unfortunately, phil, yes that would be the case “ phil laughs as loudly as he can when its almost 3 in the morning and his parents are still asleep. “ what?”_

_“ you made a pun “ phil giggles lightly “_

_fucks sake,phil”._

_“ I wonder if they told their parents “ phil says thoughtfully, it didn’t sound like a question but, dan answered anyways._

_“dunno, is there a rule about having sex inside a school? “ dan replies “ no pun intended “ he says “._

_whatever you say, Howell” phil says, its silent now, the moon light from the window in Phil’s room and his room hasn’t changed since they were about twelve even the same posters of things they’d both grown out of two years ago. Both in sleeping bags on phils floor, dan turns on his side to face phil._

_“ does it ever y’know, make you I dunno, mad that you’re still a virgin and the rest of our grade gets it on, everywhere?” dan says rambling, kind of hoping phil didn’t hear. “ I don’t know, Dan. You’re a virgin too, do you feel that way?.” Phil replies turning on his side “ I mean I feel like im missing the typical teenage experience sometimes.” He shrugs and dan bites his lip“ nothin’ I can do about it, I cant find anyone that wants to go to the movies with me I don’t think I could find someone who’d want to have sex with me”_

_“_ _I would “ dans says. He’s thought about giving phil this proposition for over five months and now felt like the right time. If phil was freaked/grossed out dan could easily pass it off as a joke. “ what do you mean? “ phil sounded intrigued so that was enough for dan to explain his idea. “ well , I mean we could practice with each other, so we’re not shit when it gets to it?” he tries to word it so Phil will be convinced. he can feel phil contemplating it, he was looking at the fabric of the sleeping bag instead of phil, not wanting him to see how eager he was for his answer._

_“ I’ve seen that movie dan” phil doesn’t sound fully convinced but dans already thought up this scenario “c’mon phil, the only reason they ended up together is because it’s a chick flick” dan looks up confidently. This conversation was surprisingly similar to the ones that happened when he’d thought up them late at night for the past five months. “ and Justin’s character was bae af “ phil laughs at that. “ how would we work though?” phil sounds nervous, like he was surprised he was agreeing to this. Dan was surprised he was even considering the proposition. “ I mean, how would it work between us? How would we do it?” he coughs. Dan thinks of a way to word it so it sounds like he was coming up with them on the spot. “um, I guess we could start off by doing it, experimenting on weekends and after school” he forces himself to sound nonchalant. “ until we get the hang of it, then if one or both of us are horny, it’ll be a win-win situation because it’ll be pleasure and learning and I think we both know how much you love learning Mr ‘ oh I got all As daaan, see Dan if you study it pays off’ Lester” dans imitating of Phil makes Phil sound more whiny then he did when had said that. Dan doesn’t register that Phil takes a moment before replying._

_“ shut up, your just dying for me to organize your books “ he says in a teacher tone although he was 100% serious. If Phil had his glasses on, Dan is sure he’d sassily be pushing them up to the bridge of his nose with his index finger. Dan giggles, Phil doesn’t react to it. “ how would it end then?” Phil asked softly “ if one or both of us either A) Want to end it or B) Either of us end up in a relationship” “seems fair” Phil’s voice is barely audible. “ is kissing allowed?” he asks bashfully. Dan can feel Phil restraining from stuttering, its what phil does when he’s anxious or says something without having it already articulated in his mind. “ I guess so, it’d be practice as well” Dan shrugs, the moonlight on Phil made him look elusive, which he could be at times but the night sky that he was engulfed in highlighted Phil in a way that dan felt like one of those girls from a Nicholas sparks book. Like seeing Phil in this light was a dumb metaphor john green couldn’t even fathom._

_“ um,so do we just dive straight into the sex ?” phil starts “ or build up to it ?” he asks whilst rearranging his position, using his arms for support and comfort, dan couldn’t move, out of anticipation, they had the whole night still._

_“ no pun intended?” dan giggles “ youre just full of them aren’t you phil?” Phil giggled in response, covering his mouth with his hand. Then suddenly dan could feel it, the air in the room felt teasing and lustful. ‘Lusty lester’ he thought to himself, he wouldn’t talk, not now._

_Dan was awaiting a rational voice to tell him that doing this was wrong. Best friends cant do this, it’ll either be horrible or enjoyable, which would make things even more awkward than if it was bad. But, before dan could overthink it, phils lips were attached to his sweaty neck, making him erase his concerns_.

Liam had just fallen asleep and dan had put him in his room in his bassinet. Dan closes the door but leaves it a fraction open. As he starts to walk towards the lounge room he hears the front door open. “ Dan?” phil calls “ shhhh “ dan puts his hands up to say stop and walks towards phil as fast as he can, not thinking to jog. “ oh have you got company?” phil wiggles his eyebrows “ wait, whats that smell?” his eyes squint and nose scrunches .

_Formula,vomit, baby poo , a fricking babY._

“Dan, why do you smell strange?” he giggles lightly “ and what is that stain on your shirt ? “.

“ well, actually I do have company, but, not how you think” dan cracks his fingers, a nervous habit he’s had since the day his first started school. “ care to elaborate ?” phil teases assuming dan was lying and did have that sort of _company_. 

Dans lounge room is between the wall of his kitchen and the wall of the first room on the other side of his apartment. He had stored liams things there for tonight. Phil followed him from the door to the middle of the open hallway, the light was on and dan stood facing liams things in the middle of the room. Phils face is confused and looks up at dan like a kid who looks up at their parent after asking for an ice cream. Dan looks as desperate as phil does. 

After dan explained the whole story, Phil leaned forward and hugged dan. Dan’s arms hung lifelessly by his sides, the shock possessed his whole being. Phil pulled back with his hands sliding from dans back to his shoulders, squeezing lightly. “you’re a dad” he says with fondness and hes fucking big blue eyes full of concern, even though his eyes were tearing up and dans weren’t. “can i still stay ?” Phil ran his hands down to dans wrists then back up to his shoulders “ I want to meet him. If you want I mean” Phil continues the relaxing action, resulting in dans throat feeling ajar

“uh, yeah “Dan clears his throat “I want you to stay, I want you too meet him” Phil smiled at him as if he was saying “ you know ill always be here for you, Dan” 

Dan shyly smiled back. “ are you hungry ?” Dan asks “ yeah, have you eaten already ?” dan shakes his head “was busy “ he points towards his lounge room. Phil nods furiously and stutters out “ do you, wanna, I’ll order pizza?” 

“ I was going to call early so I could ask our place to have our order ready for tonight. I uh, didn’t get ‘round to it “ Dan stumbles over his words. His dark hallway with the dim light from the kitchen that provided enough light for him to feel protected, like anything he said right now had a protective bubble around it.

“ okay, I’ll order us something” A few hours after the pizza had arrived and dan and Phil started to get ready for bed , they heard crying from inside dans room. Phil looked excited because he wanted to meet liam so he grabbed dans wrist and led the way. Phil opened the door and turned the light on and dan picked liam up “um he needs to be fed and changed “ dans voice is uncertain “oh that’s okay, why don’t you change him and I’ll make a bottle “ phils voice flows with ease. Dan let out an expression of confusion which Phil giggled at. “ dan I have a big family, I know what im doing “ . Phil promises “ okay” dan agrees. 

Dan grabs the box of diapers from the lounge room and Phil goes to the kitchen. Dan places liam down on his bed and starts to change him. As soon as he’s removed Liam’s onsie liam starts to cry. “shhh, I know, little guy, if someone was doing this to me, I’d be crying as well” Dan soothed. As he started to do up Liam’s new diaper, he took a moment to really see liam. Dan decided he had cassies nose , his eyes and her mouth. He looked at Liam’s hair ,which was light brown “ for your sake “ dan started as he threw the dirty diaper into the bin he had beside his bed “ you end up with your mothers hair or we’ll have to start calling you little hobbit “

dan picks him up and walks towards the kitchen. “ I think it’s still a little bit too hot “Phil says as he squirts a bit of milk onto his wrist. “I dare you to taste it “ dam suggests, his eyebrows wiggle. Phil looks horrified “c’mon Phil, it’s o natural, straight from formula “ dan holds back a giggle. “ yeah because if I do, so will you “ Phil rolls his eyes “ touché “ dan says.

“ okay I think it’s just about right now “ Phil says handing dan the bottle. Dan was now sitting on a chair holding liam in his arms and about to feed him for the second time ever. “ support his neck “ Phil was hovering around dan. “ here you go, little guy “ dan started to giggle fondly as liam sucked enthusiastically. “ poor kid” Phil says and dan rolls his eyes, putting on his best offended tone “ what do you mean Philip ?”. “ just that he cant experience pizza yet and has to drink this yuck stuff “ Phil makes a hand gesture to the formula tin on the table. Dan scoffs “ well Philip, that yuck stuff feeds my son”

_My son._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoo follow my tumble : lesterkinky  
> i would apologize for the puns but i wont.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut and phil has a proposition

_Dan and Phil were making out viciously, as if anything less than this wasn’t enough. It was Friday afternoon and they were at dans house, walking towards dans room. “ we could be doing this at my house “ Phil whines as dan detaches his lips from phils and attaching them to phils neck._

_“ we’ve been over this Phil” dan says between heavy breathes “ just because your house is closer it doesn’t make it the better option “ dans argument was that he was the one with a bigger bed but Phil’s statement about having less chances of being caught at his house remained. However ,horny Phil decided this wasn’t time for his stubbornness to challenge dans.Dan detached his lips from phils body so he could undo phils shirt. Dan threw phils shirt carelessly on the floor. With that, Phil took control. Phil pushed dan so he fell back onto his bed. Phil straddle dans legs before dan could even sit up._

_“ why do you always the top?” dan whines like a kid. phil cocks an eyebrow up “you’re welcomed to take over at any point in time, Daniel. “ he uses his controlled tone to test dan. Dan awkwardly flips them over which makes Phil slide off the end of the bed. “ I want you to stand up straight Phil “ dan demands, taking off his shirt, throwing it with as much effort he did phils._

_“ for fucks sake Phil why are you laughing now you fool?” dan crosses his arms on his chest. “ I cant stand up straight, technically “ Phil replied with a giggle “ oh my-Phhhh-il” dan says desperately. “ you know what ? get on your knees. Suck me off.”_

_Phil cant help rolling his eyes at dan, not really taking him seriously, dropping to his knees nevertheless. Phil teasingly ran his hands from the middle of dans chest to the waistband of his jeans, first giving dans arse an gentle squeeze before expertly undoing his jeans ,helping him out of them. Phil decided to have some fun with this so he started to bite dans hip before teasingly licking over the spot where he bit, stopping to look up to face dan. “ get on with it, then “ dan feigned dominance. This is how all their encounters played out; a fight for dominance. Phil was wining, he always would, but decided to not let dan know that._

_Phil returned to the spot to start sucking, and squeezing dans arse again. “ philll” dan said with a growl. Phil stopped sucking and left soft kisses on the area before situating himself in front of dans half hard cock. Phil licked up from dans base to his tip. Phil circled around dans cock, dan grabbed some of phils hair and tugged gently, encouraging him, Phil took dan in his mouth and dan made a desperate groan in his throat. Phil had done this enough times to know how to get dan to respond. After finding his usual rhythm and bobbing for an undetermined amount of time Phil stops and looks up at dan again. “ I would continue but I do believe you had other arrangements ? “ Phils voice is low, sending a shock up dans spine, causing a shudder._

_“ c’mon dan, stretch me “ Phil bit seductively on his bottom lip , making dan pout, fully realizing the loss of contact. “ i. want. You. To. Fuck. Me. Howell” phil lightly squeezes dans thigh, as if to bring him back to reality. dan nods, his lips curving into an smirk. “ lay down on your back. Don’t touch yourself until I tell you too “ dan commands. Phil lays down on dans bed “ can I,er, get rid of these ?” phil asks, referring to his jeans. “ well, did you think its physically possible for me to fuck you with them on ?” dan replies_

_“ you go power crazy dan, ever noticed ?” Phil undoes his jeans and kicks them off so they land at the end of the bed. “ boxers too sweetheart “ Phil kicks off his boxers, now laying naked on dans bed. “ okay, we’re both naked now dan, lets get the show on the road” Phil whines, using annoyance to cover up his desperation._

_Wanking isn’t the same, god, it wasn’t the same._

_“patience” dan crawls up the bed to meet Phil then leans over to get the lube he left on his nightstand. Phils eyebrow cocks up, holding back a smirk. “ and why, mr Howell did you have your lube out in the open ?”_

_“ maybe I stretched myself last night, maybe I didn’t “ he coats his fingers in lube as Phil positioned himself. After stretching Phil and putting on a condom dan lines himself up against Phil and pushes in slowly, resulting in Phil letting out a loud moan, making dan smirk to himself._

_“ you’re wriggling your eyebrows but I cant tell if its because you’re proud of yourself or because you’re horny “ Phil says after a moment “maybe both” dan chuckles “ you cant prove anything “ that makes Phil laugh.” Tell me when I can move”_

_“ I dunno, I got some stories on you Howell. You can move “Phil nods. Wrapping his legs around dans waist, his hands start gripping dans shoulders needily. Dan starts to thrust into Phil, moaning as phils nails dig into his skin. “ mm, scratch me, I like it” Phil obeys, hands moving to dans back, lightly raking his nails to reach dans arse then back up to just under the back of dans neck._

_Dan changes his angle, causing Phil to scream out in pleasure “ fuck, dan, you deserve to wriggle your eyebrows for that “ he says as he arches his back. “ you can touch yourself now, Phil” Phil’s breathing is starting to become ragged as he reaches for his cock, stroking himself with urgency._

_“ fuck, you’re so tight Phil “ dan whispers in phils ear as he thrusts right into phils spot. “ fuck, im close “ Phil sounds like he’s about to cry. “ same “ dan replies. Phil came onto his stomach, making dan shudder,, dan continued to thrust until he climaxed. Phil winced as dan pulled out and flopped down onto his pillow. “_

_what time is is?” phils breathing was now regulated “ um,like 4:30” Phil answers “ okay, my parents are going to be home soon, lets get dressed and play video games “ dan sits up, extending his arms to stretch_.

 

-

When dan wakes up Phil isn’t laying beside him. Dan rubs his eyes and sits up, suddenly the events of yesterday slapped him, making his eyes fly open, springing out of bed to go look in Liam’s bassinet. But he isn’t there Before Dan knew it he had run out to the lounge room to find a relaxed Liam in his bouncer in a different outfit to when dan put him to sleep.

“ oh hey” Phil was standing in the hallway in front of the kitchen in pyjama pants and no shirt . “ I fed and changed him, I hope you don’t mind, I figured you needed the rest “ he says, dan assumes by his voice he had been awake awhile. “ he was crying about an hour ago, you slept through it” he continues.

“ I,um,thanks “ dans voice is still sleepy. “ you could’ve woken me up, though “ dan walks toward the kitchen “ I need a coffee “. “ nah, you looked too peaceful” Phil opens the fridge and passes dan some milk. They make coffee and breakfast in silence then sit together on the couch, but instead of watching the anime phils put on , dan is watching liam.

“ we could replace the tv with him “ Phil says. Dan doesn’t look up. “will save me heaps on electricity “ he says as if he was talking to a small child. “ hey dan “ Phil finally says, biting his lip. Dan looks up and turns his head to face Phil, nodding as an indication to continue. “ I ha-have a prop-proposition” he darts his eyes down to the bowl of cereal in his lap and then back to dans slightly worried looking ones.

“ should I be worried ?” dan says furrowing his eyebrows. “ well I hope you’re not worried slash offended by this bu-“

“ okay I’m scared now” dan doesn’t say that in his usual sarcastic tone.

“ I was wondering if tonight I could stay and show you how to bathe liam ? I mean I know how and I want to “ Phil swallows

“ that’d actually be really helpful, Phil “

“ and”

“ and?” dan repeats. _Fuck it_ Phil thinks

“ I was thinking since I only go to work two days a week and work mostly at home on my laptop, I could take care of liam during the day so you can go to work and not worry about a babysitter, I mean I really want to do it, you’re my best friend, I really want to do it “ phils speech didn’t come out quite the way he planned it when he was feeding liam this morning. He bites down onto his lip hard.

Dan smiles really wide “ Phil, you’re fucking incredible” he sets his cereal out of the way to lunge forward to hug phi, phils arms instinctively wrap around dans waist as dan sets his head on phils shoulder. Their hug is interrupted by light snoring coming from liam and dans back to staring at liam, which Phil cant help taking a photo of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty to my beta for being so enthusiastic about how i write phil which gave me inspiration to write this chapter the way i did  
> also dan tops ,goodbyE


	4. look after you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic and fluffy as hell

Today was dans first day back at work, filming was pushed back a week.  Dan and Phil ended up spending a lot of time in dans apartment, Phil only leaving for work and clothes. Phil and dan started to clear out dans first guest room to turn it into liams room.

They’d already painted it light blue because according to dan it wasn't as emotionally intimidating as the green Phil suggested. Phil had bought cupboards as a present for dan. Which was  blue and white and had little painted winnie the poohs on them. They put a chair in the far left corner, under the window  for late night feeds and changes. They had started to sort through the bags and boxes full of Liam’s clothes, blankets and toys, and  toiletries, finding places to put them.  . Phil threw   out the bassinet this morning , and also ordered an  changing table . the  bouncer found a home in dans lounge room, the  highchair in the kitchen. The baby bath was put in the bathroom along with the  bath seat. The stroller was put in liams room as well as the first aid kit.

 

Dan missed liam more than he anticipated, he didn’t expect to miss someone this much,ever. He’d only met liam a little over a week ago but it felt  like an void he never knew existed within him was filled. Dan was still coming to terms with the fact he was a father,  he had a son. He was honestly still in some state of shock.

Dan was having his lunch break when Phil texted him.

**Phil :**

The crib just arrived, I know you wanted to be here for it  but it was nothing to extravagant

**Phil :**

also  heres a photo of you staring at liam. The amount of fondness you have for him even since day one makes me envy you so much, I want to be a dad one day.

**Phil :**

Also I thought we could put a photo of you and liam here from his first birthday bc you know how big of a sap I am .

Attached was a photo frame on liams wall and it said “ daddy and me “ making dan smile and his chest clench making his heart feel a pang, jolting his body. He just wanted filming to be done for the day so he could go back home to his son.

**Phil :**

I think he can sense you’re not here. I think he misses you

**Dan :**

You’re so fucking special to me Phil lester.

…..

<3

.......

< 

….

[ imessage].

-

As dans about to leave his boss calls him and the rest of his co workers and cast mates over to him.

“ okay guys so as you guys know my brother , cyrus’  has been trying to organize something really really amazing “ dans boss limps  as he paces infront of everyone.

“ so the really exciting  news is.”

“ we’re going to do meet and greats all month in November!. We’re going to travel to 4 different places and go to one place every day for a week” his boss exclaims.

  while everyone in the room is cheering and clapping. Dan can feel his heart sinking, he’d have to leave liam with someone while he went away. He’d have to leave him behind.

-

“ dan “ Phil says softly, gingerly rubbing dans shoulders. “ I’ll stay with liam “ he massages dans shoulders and back over his shirt.

“ it’s five months away Phil, you could have important plans or something, I’ll have to tell my mum that liam exists then ask her to look after him. _God_ dan thought _I really need a pillow to scream into right now. “_ and I don’t want to leave him, _not ever “._

 _“_ dan no plan would be as important as taking care of liam. I can change plans , I can cancel plans, this isn't going to be an argument you win” Phil says softly but sternly.

“ this is a great opportunity, dan . you’re taking it and that’s the end of it “

Dan turns to face Phil having an wild urge to grab his hair and kiss him . he starts clenching his teeth because he’s never wanted to kiss Phil like this. Knowing it wasn't for practice or foreplay but because he just wanted to fucking make out with him because Phil was helping him care for his baby and that made dan want to kiss phils lips raw.

“ im going to make us dinner, okay ? liam should be up soon, we’ll give him a bath together, yeah?” .

“ okay”’. Dan replies

-

After work the next day, dan  decided to stop at this shop he had found over a year ago,  hidden in an alleyway and somewhere no one could find him if he wanted to hide, the lady that owned the shop had been living in their area for about fifty years and she was the only person dan felt like he could talk to that would never wind up getting sick of hearing his problems.

“ hi sweetheart “ she says with fondness “ on time, like usual “ she smiles sweetly

“ hi Merida” dan replies with a warm smile. Usually, Dan  just walked around not looking for anything specific but today dan knew exactly what he was going to get. He walked straight to the baby section.

“ ah someone you know had a baby then?” Merida chuckles softly.

“something like that “ dan replies as he picks out some clothes and baby books.  “ I know I usually stay longer  Merida but, someones going to be expecting me, I’m sorry” dan rambles as he gets his money out to pay

“ no, of course love. I’ll see you next week “ .

-

When dan gets home he finds Phil siting on the lounge with his laptop open.. “ I ordered us Chinese , it got here just before you did “ he gestures to the table infront of him.

“ thank you “ dan replies, putting the plastic bag on the opposite lounge.

“ whats in there, bear?” Phil sets his laptop aside, reaching for the Chinese in front of him. “ I bought a baby book “ dan replies shyly. “ I figured since in about two weeks liam is turning three months old , _we- I_ should know what to expect “ he shrugs plonking down next to a quiet Phil. “ makes sense “ Phil replies.

-

“ Phil “ slightly tipsy dan giggles.

“ yes dan?” Phil giggles at dan who is leaning his head towards phils lap. Phil moves his plate off his lap and places it on the table  so dan could lay his down down. Dan twists the rest of his body so he could look up under Phil.

“ Phil” dan says again, all silliness erased from less than a minute ago.

“ dan “ Phil runs his fingers gingerly through dans fringe.

“ do you ever think we fucked up?” dan says  as he raises his arm  so he can trace phils jawline with his fingernails. Phil looks down with worry written in big letters on his forehead.

“ what are you talking about, dan. Fuck up what ?” phils thumb starts to rub along dans skin following his fingers going through dans fringe.

“ who the fuck decides they’re horny enough at fifteen to fuck around their “ dan swallows, gently blinking his eyes closed. “ their _best friend “_ for some reason dan sounded scared saying that.

“ dan you never have and you don’t ‘ fuck me around’”    phils other arm runs down dans side stopping at dans hips to rub little circles there, pulling his shirt up slightly for proper access. Sure, dans neck was really really sensitive but his hips were almost as sensitive.

“ and we haven’t fucked up at all, I promise. You, you always have and always will be _my_ best friend.  You’re just so soft and warm and lovely and scared, you remind me of bambi , you know ?”  even though dans eyes were still closed,  Phil knew  exactly how he should approach what he wanted to say.

“ you’re my best friend , don’t ever think you’ve fucked me around,dan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so disgusting im s o rry


	5. proposition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phil moves in.

 

Dan’s just finished work and is walking into his apartment, he walks towards his lounge room to find Phil asleep on the couch while liam was sleeping on the bouncer. After a moment of dan staring, taking in the sight in front of him, Phil starts to stir. “ dan?.” Phil yawns .

“ go to bed, okay ?” I came home late. Go sleep  in my bed, I’ll make us dinner” dan runs his  fingers tentatively  through phils Tousled hair.

“mmkay”  Phil replies so softly it makes dan want to giggle at how goddamn cute Phil is . _so goddamned cute._

-

“ Phil “ dan softly shakes  Phil. “ phiiiiillL” dan tries again but  the only other sound in the room were phils snoring and in time breathing.

Then an idea hits dan. Dan leans down and pecks phils  unresponsive lips. When dan pulls back, phils mouth is in an toothless smile. “ what do you want, howell?” Phil moans sleepily.

“ I want to eat dinner but you sleeping is preventing me from that “ Phil is showing no sign of wanting to get up so dan leans done to poke Phil in his ear. Phil immediately  sits up.

“ Jesus, alright Dan im up . god, that was disgusting “ Phil frantically rubs his ear.

“ Phil, your tongue has been somewhere in me most people find unhygienic to stick a tongue in “ dan laughs as he walks out of his room.

“ yeah ,well, you did literally ask for it “ Phil grumbles following behind.

-

“ Phil , I have a proposition “  dan says as Phil is blowing on his noodles. Phil then places his fork with his noodles down onto his plate and looks up to face dan with an blank expression.

“ okay, but literally the last time you said that I ended up losing my virginity and gaining a ten year long fuck buddy “ if dan wasn’t already internally shaking from nervousness he would laugh.

“ its not sex related” dan starts “ but it would be convenient for sex related things “  dan casually takes a bite of his noodles .

“ elaborate “ Phil takes the bite of his noodles , holding his fork lazily in his wrist as he stares at dan.

“ um, so , you’ve literally been at my apartment for almost two weeks, right ?”

“ I’ve only left to get stuff and bring it over and change and wash my clothes “ Phil replies with a shrug.

“ right so you’ve been at my house for almost two weeks or something” dan states.

“ I think so, I’ve lost track of days “ Phil shrugs, his face frowning in suspicion.

“ so, why don’t you move in with us ?” dan blurts out.

“ what ?”  Phil coughs out, immediately reaching for his water to chug it down.

After Phil has calmed down and composed himself Dan starts where he left off.

“ I mean, you’re going to be taking  care of liam when I leave, you’re here all the time, there’s plenty of room for you in the other guest room and like I said  very _very convenient_  for sex related things “ dan wiggles his eyebrows at that.

“ what about my apartment dan ?” Phil wipes his mouth with a serviette.

Dan laughs quietly to himself. _The fool should know me well enough by now to know  I plan my arguments way ahead of the day I propose them_. He thinks to himself

“ your roommate ; the one who wants to propose to his girlfriend that works with you-“

“what about them?” eyebrow darts up in suspicion.

“ I wasn’t finished yet , Phil “ dan clears his throat and waits a moment for Phil to be quiet.

“ why don’t you  let her move in with him and you move in here ?” dan finishes.

“ what about in the future when you’re okay with taking care of liam ?, where will I go then dan ?” phils word stabs dan in his chest , making him feel a need to gasp for air.

“ Phil “ dan says, voice unable to keep the intonation of coolness  he intended.

“ I want you to stay . after the last box reaches this apartment, I was kinda planning on sticky taping you to the wall or something, I just assumed because even you’ve said before its crazy we didn’t move in together when we first got our own places. Please stay, Phil.” Dans  throat is sore and burning from holding back tears  that he didn’t understand the meaning of.

“ _forever “_ Phil says nothing more.

They spend the rest of the night in an  unsaid  agreement of silence. Comfortable, understood silence.

They crawl into dans bed and Phil does something dan doesn’t expect because he almost fucking broke down in front of Phil saying he wants him to stay. He _needs_ Phil to stay. He thought that Phil would just roll over and go to sleep, but, instead he scoots over to dan to wrap his arm around dans waists and squeezes tightly as if dan was being held by glue and Phil didn’t want anything spilling out.  dans brain goes fuzzy and he feels like his heart as somehow physically formed into a smiley face. Maybe the reason he had been so emotional today was because the shock of meeting liam was wearing off and dan was finally accepting that he is a dad. Finally fully realizing he has a  son he has his own family and now that Phil was moving in what did that make Phil in this equation? .

Dan declared that he has had a long couple of weeks and over thinking was an coping mechanism and maybe these thoughts were for later.

-

Less than a week later and Phil was moving in with dan _and_ liam. Phil didn’t have to do much to convince his roommate, who practically pushed Phil out the door.

Phil was only moving in easy things to move about, letting his roommate keep the furniture as an “ early wedding gift” . they were  on the last two boxes and headed towards the now only guest room.

Dan drops his box on the floor with a dramatic sigh. .

“ dan “ Phil chides “ that could’ve had something breakable in it “ Phil carefully places his box against the wall.

“ it was a box full of clothes you dingus “ dan giggles, grabbing Phil by the wrists to pull him right against dan, chests touching.

“y’know, this bed hasn’t been  christened yet”  dan bites his lip and wriggles his eyebrows.

“ oh is that rig-“ before Phil can finish his sentence dan is already nibbling  at Phil’s neck. Phil moans lowly . “ fuck, I love when you go straight there”. As soon as dan detaches his lips from Phil, he takes off Phil’s shirt to lightly scratch  his torso. As Phils hand reaches the hem of dans shirt, they heard a loud cry of pain from liam.

“ perfect timing that kid “ dan mutters. Phil runs out towards liam without putting on a shirt and dan follows.

Phil picks up liam from his crib and places him on the changing table, undoing his onsie and his diaper.

“ dan “ Phil says. Dan walks up behind Phil and sees how red and angry liams bum looks.

“ Phil oh my god, is he having an allergic reaction, do I have to pack him a bag or do we just go ? Phil what do we fucking do “ dan says frantically , almost hyperventilating.

“ da- da-DAN, look, relax” Phil says loudly and dan stops moving and walks over to the other side of the changing table.

“ he just has an rash. We can google what to do , just, er, cassie left you cream right?” Phil asks, still looking directly at liams rash. Dan doesn’t reply but goes to the first aid bag and gets out the tube of cream, running back to Phil.

“ okay,I’ll apply this on him, but I have to be careful because if I apply to broken skin, it’ll take longer to heal”  as Phil starts to apply the cream dans breathing got louder with concern.

“ dan, I need you to google how to properly take care of an diaper rash okay?” Phil says calmly. Dan nods not saying anything, incredibly astonished at how relaxed and collected Phil is

-

Later that day, they had googled, called dans mum, called Phil’s mum , called dans grandma and googled again just to make sure they were taking care of liams rash right and now they had just finished eating dinner together and were washing up together

“ I love  how your mum was genuinely worried about the baby you are ‘helping your roommate look after’ because you ‘ might drop it’” dan giggles

“ can you blame her though, dan?”

“ surprisingly, no, not at all” dan giggles again, this time Phil joins in.

“ okay everything is washed up and put away, time for bed” Phil extends his arms above his head to stretch.

“ yep okay, lets go” dan throws his dish towel over his shoulder as he exits the kitchen. Phil puts it away before turning off the light.

Dan starts walking to his room before stopping.

“ er, Phil, where are you going ?

“ to my room? Dan, you’re too young for any memory loss based disabilities “ Phil looks at dan with both eyebrows raised. Dan starts cracking his knuckles. “ you’re heading in the wrong direction” dan looks down at his hands. With a confused face, Phil strides over to dan.

“ okay you’ve been living here for how many years? Your guest room is thata way” Phil points behind his shoulder.

“ Phil” dan says. “ I thought you wanted to or at least knew I was planning on having you in my bed, you _dick_ ” dan says delicately.

“ dan, you told me to put my stuff there remember ? _you_ spork”  Phil still wasn’t getting dans invitation or more correctly , his _begging_ for Phil to stay in his bed with him.

“ when I said there was room in that room for you, I meant for your things, you, _you_ ” dans confidence builds up

“ _belong in my be- in my room, with me.”_  

Dan ignores the voice in his head that tells him he’s becoming one of those cliché cases of friend with benefits turns  romantic with less benefits  as he falls asleep  with Phil wrapped up in his embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut and fluff

_Dan and Phil were at a Christmas party that both their families were invited too. They were sitting side by side at a table in the corner eating while the adults socialized. Dan placed his hand on Phil’s knee. “ no one would notice if we snuck off so I could suck you off “ Dan whispered._

_“ Dan, Jesus Christ, I swear you’re never not horny “ Phil was blushing as dans hand  had slid up to phils thigh, using the pads of his fingers to rub circles._

_“ im really not” Dan agrees. “ come on, Phil. Both of our parents are busy, they wont notice if we leave for a few minutes “ dans hand had travelled to Phil’s crotch, palming him over his jeans._

_“ its Christmas Phil, the season of giving “ Dan’s voice is low, trying to persuade Phil._

_“ giving oral ?” Phil’s voice is shaky as he tries to remain controlled. Dan hums a yes._

_“ are you sure n-no one would notice “ Phil swallows a moan. Dan hums again. “ o-okay “ Phil’s voice is so low, dans throat goes dry._

_Dan gets up and walks away first, they both decided the bathroom was a risky situation and they would find an unoccupied room. Dan waited in the hallway for Phil.  Dan grabbed Phil’s wrist, dragging him to the first empty room they found. “if we had brought lube, you could fuck me on that table “ Dan pouts slightly._

_“ hurry up, someone might find us “ Phil whispers._

_“ you’re taking all the fun out of this Phil, relax “ Dan starts to undo the buttons on phils shirt. Phil stays quiet and removes his shirt. Dan then proceeds to take of phils pants. Phil kicks them off and looks at Dan._

_“ this is the part where you get on your knees “ he huffs. Dan raises an eyebrow but complies._

_He teasingly licks up from the base to the tip, hearing a hitch in phils throat. He then with one hand grabs Phil’s balls and squeezes gently. Phil lets out a little whimper from the contact. Dan massages phils balls for a few moments before experimentally taking Phil whole. He never does this straight off the bat, he usually eases into it, but, based off the moan Phil made, it must’ve been a good decision. He drew back and looks up into phils eyes “ fuck my mouth”. He asks, want was lacing his low voice._

_Phil nods, smirking. Once Dan takes him again, Phil rocks hips forward and back. Dan did his best at moaning as Phil continued, Phil hit the back of dans throat and grabbed a fist full of dans hair. Dan swallowed around Phil, making Phil cry out. “ fuck, Dan “  after a few more hip thrusts, Phil came into dans mouth. After Dan was sure he was fully pleasured, he stood up._

_“ ‘m sorry I didn’t warn you “ Phil mumbled, bashfully._

_“ don’t care” Dan shrugs ._

_-_

Today liam was officially three months old, Dan couldn’t believe he had had liam for almost a month,  he still felt like liam was too good to be true. He woke up before Phil  did, somehow detangling himself from phils loose embrace.

Dan walked into liams room , over to liams crib and  was met with liams already wide eyes.

“ are you awake, little guy ?” Dan says with fondness . less than a month ago, he had no idea why parents spoke like this. He always thought  he’d talk to his kids like he spoke to adults , he spoke to his friends kids without using the _baby voice._ Dan picks up liam and gets started with the day. By the time he had fed liam and put him in his bouncer so he could make him and Phil breakfast Phil was already standing in the hallway, rubbing his eyes, letting out small yawns.

“ its nine, why does it feel so early ?” he crosses his arms, shaking slightly. “‘going to turn up the heating” he mumbles.

“ I’ll make us coffees “ Dan replies.

~

 

“ we should start reading to him “ Phil says taking a spoon full of his cereal.

“ really ? this early ?” Dan raises an eyebrow, thoughtfully.

“ it’s what it says in the book “ Phil says in his delicate morning voice, even though he’s been awake for a while now.

“ oh, you’ve read it ?” Dan   _blushes._ He’s a grown man blushing over his best friend reading a baby book.

“ you haven’t yet ?” Phil shrugs.

“ I was kind of going to read it as he grows “  Dan bites his lip.

“ oh okay .  he’s still going to keep us up at night, but hopefully he’ll settle down “

_Keep us up._

~

Later that night, they read a book to him each, afterward; they sat on dans bed cross legged, reading the baby book together.

Dan was kind of quiet, he had been since he read the page about babies being able to clearly recognise his _mum and dad._ He had only had liam for less than a month, cassie had him for almost a full two months, what if liam couldn’t recognise Dan as dad.  He needed to stop thinking,.

He pushed himself back up against the headboard, still cross legged, scooting over to sit behind Phil.

“ Dan what’re you doing ?” Phil  doesn’t bother to turn around. Dans hands  go to phils shoulders and starts to massage him. “ mm, nice” Phil rolls his head in pleasure.

“ shirt off. Lay on your tummy “ Dan demands. Reaching over to grab not only lotion but lube from his dresser. Dan straddles phils thighs and removes his own shirt. Coating his hands in lotion an, he flatly placed his hands on phils back, rubbing soothing circles.

Phil let out a slight purr. Dan started at phils shoulders. “relax “ Dan leans down to whisper into phils ear. “ you haven’t done this in ages” Phil moans.

“ because I figured out it made you hard “ Dan giggles “ you thought it was a cheat “ dans hands work over all of Phil’s back, Phil letter out muffled moans and whimpers. Dan adds on some more lotion and repeats his actions, phils moans only got him harder by the minute. After a few moments Phil practically started humping  the bed.

“ do you want to fuck me, Phil ?” Dan feigns innocence.

“ please “ phils cries out into the sheets

 _“_ okay get to it _,_ than “ Dan dans voice is laced with pleads. Phil kicks off his pants before climbing on top of Dan who passes him the lube.

“ do you want to ride me ?” Phil leans in to lightly nibble dans earlobe.“ mmm, please”. Dan moans out.

After preparing Dan correctly, Phil lines himself up and pushes in slowly. “ I want to see your face first “ phils voice is already gravelly. “ move “ Dan yanks some of phils hair.

Phil complies, the thrust making Dan bit down harshly on his lip.

Phil changes his angle, hitting dans prostate, swiftly adding a finger into dans mouth. “ bite down, don’t wake liam up “ Dan immediately obeys phils instruction. Phil  finds his rhythm, letting out little gasps of dans name. Phil then rolled them over so that Dan was looking down at Phil. He immediately dug his fingernails into phils shoulders, almost digging into  phils neck. Dan lifted up his hips then sank back down onto phils cock, both of them moaning, after the next thrust, both their hips moved together, moans filling the room. Dan hadn’t had sex in so long, it was too good to be quiet for. He started to lightly scratch phils torso, Phil scratching his back in response.

“ I’m close “ Dan finally says.

“ mmm” Phil replies. They continue the rhythm they formed until they both came and Dan plopped down onto the bed.

“ I’m surprised he stayed asleep “ Phil says

“ same actually  “  Dan yawns. “ sleep now “.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres chapter 6.  
> i'm going to upload chapter 7 tonight as its almost done.  
> enjoy all the smut


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paps and flasbacks

Dan had a day off filming, so he decided to spend the day in with liam and Phil.  Today was one of the days where liam would not stop crying, no matter what Dan did. “ shhhh, baby,shhh “ he bounced liam in his arms as he paced. Phil was working from home today and he said it was really important so Dan didn’t want to distract him

“ Dan “ Phil said timidly from behind him.

“ im sorry Phil, I – I don’t know what’s wrong with him “ Dan immediately explains.

“ why don’t you take him to the park or something, the weather has surprising held up all day, if it starts raining you could go get yourself a coffee or something, maybe he needs fresh air “ Phil shrugs.

“ yeah, okay, I’ll pack a bag “  Phil takes liam from dans hands and bounces him softly. “ pack at least two bottles, extra clothes in case, the first aid kit, his dummy, diapers and wipes, sunscreen, and I think that’s it. Put a hat on him and a jumper “ Phil instructs .

“ alright, I think im ready “ Dan said about fifteen minutes later. “ I changed his clothes so he would be warm “  Phil had liam in the pram they had bought for him a couple of days ago, covered up by blankets and with a beanie on that had bear ears attached to it .

“ okay , I’ll see you later “ Phil leans down to squeeze liams hand

“ have fun, Dan “  he says as  he opens the front door so Dan can get out without too much trouble.

Dan jokingly saluted at Phil before walking towards the elevator.

-

“ okay so you’ve been really quiet and we left the house twenty minutes ago, you’re never quiet this long, it’s weird not hearing your little noises when you’re awake  “ Dan looks down at liam who has a dummy in his mouth, staring blankly at Dan. “ lets walk around a little more than I’ll give you your bottle “

Dan follows a trail that led to a park. There were kids and parents everywhere, he didn’t think anyone would notice him, so he found a table that was empty and unzipped the bag he had with him.

“ after I feed you, I’ll put more sunscreen on you, I did when we left, but baby skin is more sensitive so I don’t know “ Dan rambles.

“ I’m literally rambling to my three month old son “ Dan sighs, looking into the bag , finding a salad and a bottle of water, Phil must’ve packed it for Dan.

After Dan feeds liam and himself , he changes liams diaper and applies sunscreen to liam, he places liam back in the pram, he notices that liam is starting to fall asleep.

“ you want to go home ? well so does your  dad “ Dan says , after a moment what he said syncs in. he hadn’t called himself  _dad_ out loud yet. He smiles to himself, his heart beat increases, sending adrenaline through him.

“ okay, lets go “ .

-

Liam was still asleep when he knocked on the door for Phil, Dan had forgotten his keys.

“ how was it ?” Phil asks as Dan walks in. “ I actually called myself dad “ Dan smiles brightly. Phil got up from his squat he was in, checking whether liam was awake or not. His smile was as big as dans. He moves the pram carefully so he can pull Dan into a bone-crushing hug.

After a few moments, they pull apart.

“ I’ll go put liam to bed “ Phil says, Dan nods.  Suddenly, dans phone rings.

“ hello ?” Dan doesn’t check the caller ID.

“ Dan “ it was his boss. “ I need to talk to you, face to face, immediately “.

“ but, I’m not working to-“

“ its important, no ifs or buts “ his boss interrupts

Dan sighs “ alright im leaving now “

“ work ?” Phil is leaning against the wall, Dan looks up guiltily.

“ its alright, I’ll take care of him, go “

-

“ you wanted to, uh , see me ?” Dan is now face to face with his boss who is sitting at his desk,  his hands clasped together.

“ come, sit down, please “ Dan wonders what this is about .

“ please tell me that kid  isn’t yours “ he says before dans arse had even touched the seat.

“ I, uh, what ?” Dan splutters out.

Dans boss turns his computer screen to face Dan, he felt his jaw drop.  In front of him were pictures of him and liam at the park.

“ he is my son “ Dan anxiously nibbles his lip.

“ okay, that’s all I wanted to know before I tried to do anything to fix it”

“ fix it ?” Dan asks in a small voice.

“ I do have some contacts but I cant guarantee the story will be cancelled “ Dan swallowed around his dry throat.

“ look, theres no nice way to ask this but ; who is the kids mother ?”

“ me and the mother never discussed what we would do if anyone found out about him “ Dan says as calmly as he could. His boss nods.

-

Dan walks in the front door, the conversation he had just had with his boss had shook him up, he didn’t want liam thrown into these sort of things  right now. When he walks inside, he is met by a sleeping Phil with a sleeping liam on his shoulder, making him smile instantly.

-

About a week later, the article was out.

**The baby Howell was spotted with is believed to be his. Insiders say the identity of the baby mama will not be disclosed, but, some speculate the mother of the unnamed baby is howells last girlfriend and ex co-worker; Cassandra Cunningham. They broke up at an unspecified time about a year ago.**

Dan let out a loud sigh as Phil handed him coffee.

“ it’ll be okay”

“ I just want liam out of that part of my life” Dan huffs, annoyed.

“ I know “ even Phil’s eyes were filled with the same amount of annoyed and worried dans were.

 

 

 

 

~

_It was dans sixteenth birthday about a week ago but he had barely since Phil since the party , so Dan was glad when Phil had texted him back. After about half an hour of waiting, there was finally a knock at dans door._

_“ come in “ Dan stood up._

_“ hey “ Phil looked down at the ground ._

_“ hey “ Dan didn’t notice Phil’s uncomfortable body language “ im glad you came over, you didn’t give me my birthday present “ Dan wriggles his eyebrows, stepping towards Phil , starting to undo his jeans._

_Phils hands flew to dans and squeezed lightly._

_“ Dan , no, no more of this “._

_“ okay “ dans face is red from embarrassment “ we can do it another time if you want. Want to play a video game ?” he’s cracking his knuckles behind his back so Phil doesn’t see._

_“ no” Phil says “ well yeah I want to play a video game “ Phil struggles to get the words out ._

_“ our thing has to stop, Dan “ he says, sounding guilty._

_“ okay?” Dan says” you should’ve told me it made you uncomfortable “ Dan forces out a laugh ._

_“ I wasn’t “ Phil turns his head._

_“ than, whats happened ?” Dan waits for Phil to face him._

_“ I’m dating Lisa now “ Phil replies._

_“ what ? since when ?” Dan asks, the lowering sun was hitting phils eyes in the most deliciously beautiful spots, making the green in them sparkle_

_“ well, we’ve been texted for a while, we hooked up at your party and we’ve talked about it for the past week and now she’s my girlfriend “ Phil shrugs “ okay “ Dan shrugs back_

_~_

_Phil  tells Dan about his relationship, after about two months Phil and lisa start having sex, after five months Phil tells her he loves her and she says it back._

_Dan starts dating a guy named olly , they kiss a lot , they never fight but they’re not in love.  they only have sex once in the ten months they date._

_After a year Phil starts to get tired of dating lisa._

_“ she wasn’t this clingy a year ago, its kind of suffocating, I don’t recognize her anymore but I still love her ? if that makes sense “_

_“ yeah “ Dan replies. He kind of, really wishes Phil was in the same room as him, they barely saw each other anymore._

_“ I’m going to break up with her “ Phil says after silence_

_Dan hums “ yeah, if that’s what you want “._

_“ yeah, im going to go to her house, I’ll call you later “_

_“ okay” Dan replies_

_

“  _so, you guys really broke up ?” Dan asks_

_“ yeah “ Phil replies “ it turns out she was going to break up with me anyways”._

_Its completely quiet for about  three minutes. But hearing phils breathing was better than feeling like he was slipping away for good._

_“ Dan “ Phil is the one to break the silence._

_“ Phil “ Dan replies._

_“ you never told me you and olly broke up, I had to hear it from Vanda in art” Dan cant detect any actual emotion in phils sentence. He just overplayed how offended he was._

_“ I’ll tell you first next time, I promise “ Dan says with slight sarcasm “ it wasn’t a big deal though”_

_“ you dated him for almost a year, Dan “ Phil urges._

_“ true “ is all Dan says._

_“ are you going to tell me why ?” Phil asks_

_“  isn’t it obvious ?” Dan replies again_

_“ like I said ; you dated for almost a year “_

_“ true “ ._

_Phil’s breathing on the other end stays steady._

_“ we had nothing in common, I’m not even sure how we lasted so long “ Dan explains “ I mean his blow jobs were excellent but anything that involved talking was really awkward “ Phil giggles._

_“ you and your hormones “ he laughs._

_“yup “ Dan giggles proudly._

_“ hey Dan?”_

_“ yeah ?”_

_“ can I come over ?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probs wont post a chapter next week unless i get time bc i have to do assignments


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan and phil meet louise and smut happens

Dan decided that he and Phil needed to leave the house because they barely did. Phil suggested the park.

Phil packed the baby bag and Dan got liam ready. By twelve they were ready to roll, quite literally.

“ I can’t wait until he can go play with the other kids “ Dan says excitedly in phils direction.

“ Dan the baby voice isn’t necessary when talking to me” Phil giggles, hiding behind the stuffed toy he was holding.

“ he’s still so little but he’s getting bigger everyday “ Dan sighs.

“ it’s okay Dan” Phil says cautiously. Tone undecided.  “ he’ll be going to uni before you know it “ he uses a lighter tone, Dan sighs again.

They reach the park and find a table to sit at. Phil packed  lunch for everyone, of course.

Phil rearranges liams pram so he is sitting up and facing them.

“ I think he’s going to have your hair, Dan “ Phil says after staring at liam  for a whole minute. Dan groans. “ lets hope curls do get the girls for his sake.” He says sarcastically.

“ if he ends up looking like you, the curls will get anyone, gender be damned “  Dan couldn’t register how unsarcastic Phil was being.  He couldn’t tell that what Phil was actually saying was ‘  he’ll be pretty like you, you don’t need to worry’.

They sit and talk for about an hour before Dan starts feeding liam. Phil unpacks their chicken salads and waters and sets  up their plates for lunch.

“ do you think his  vomiting stage will ever end ?” Dan asks as  he wipes liams face again.

“ it will, Dan “ Phil says reassuringly.

“ but when does it end ?” Dan asked worriedly, repositioning liam in his arms.

“ usually around the five month mark “ a lady says beside them. “ how old is yours ? my darcy  just turned four months old on Thursday, bless her little heart “ Dan and Phil face the blonde lady with a pink flower crown in her hair, wearing a flower print dress with a green cardigan.

“ he just turned three months old “ Dan realizes he is socializing with a parent as a parent.

“ im louise, by the way “ she extends an arm, Phil shakes it on dans behalf.

“ and this is miss darcy “ she pushes the pram that was by her side to her front. The pram reveals a curly blonde haired baby.

“ both curly” Dan laughs.

Louise giggles in reply “ oh, bless your heart, that’s precious”

“ well, I’m Dan “ Dan says after louise has stood up straight again. “ this is Phil” Dan carefully places liam in phils arms “ and this little guy is liam”  he fixes the falling beanie off liams head

 

“ oh, nice to meet everyone!” she waves, smiling wide. “ uh, may I ?” she gestures to the seat opposite of them. “ of course”

“ so, tell me if I’m intruding, but, how long ago did you guys adopt liam ?” dans face locked, he felt as if he lost all physical ability  to talk.   

“ actually, I’m a sort of a nanny “ Phil speaks for him. “ unfortunately, liams mum isn’t in the picture and dans job has long hours, I’m just  help really “  louise looks horrified.

“ oh, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed “  her words falling over each other.

“ oh, no its fine, honest mistake “ Phil says calmly.

~

They end up  hanging out with louise for about four hours. “ this was the first time he hung out with someone his age “ Dan whispers to Phil, Phil turns his head, tucking it into his chest, smiling.

Louise pushes darcy around so she is no longer facing the opposite of liam. “ okay, so I’ll text one of you guys soon, lovely meeting you, we had fun”

“ lovely meeting you “ Dan and Phil say in unison as they watch louise stroll off.

“ I liked her “ Phil states, Dan hums in agreement.

~

“ Dan, okay so I’m going now but please call me if something goes wrong , yeah?” Phil walks into the lounge room in a button up and black skinny jeans, wearing glasses,\\. Dan almost drooled.

“ literally call me  if anything goes wrong, it wont ruin my night, I promise “ Phil grabs his  coat and puts it on.

“ gimme a kiss “ that  got Dan out of his daydream in which he was unbuttoning phils shirt. Phil squats down and leans into liams cheek, blowing a raspberry.

“ catch ya, howell” he salutes Dan as he walks towards the door.

~

Its 2am when Phil comes stumbling  through the door, limbs flying everywhere, bound to break something. He somehow finds his way to dans room without breaking anything glass or important . Dan  was awake when Phil stumbled into their room, clumsily removing his shoes and clothes, throwing them lazily to the corner. Phil climbs into the bed, pulling the covers over him.

“ you awake ?” his voice is low and husky.

“ yes. You smell of death “ Dan replies.

“ sorry “ Phil scoots closer , arm drapes over dans waist. Dan notices Phil is supporting his weight on his other elbow. Phil then leans down and attaches his lips to dans neck, Dan , lets out a gasp of pleasure. “ mmmm”.

“ gotta be quiet, Dan “ Phil demands, the tone Phil uses, accompanied  by the huskiness of drunk Phil made Dan shiver.

Phil moved his hand so it was over dans boxers, he started to palm Dan , reattaching his lips to dans neck. Dan bites his lip, trying to stay quiet.

“ on your back “ Phil says into his ear. Dan obeys. Phil leans over to grab the lube. “ not gonna fuck you,  though “ Phil clarifies .  Dan takes off his boxers, he wondered what Phil was planning, he kicked his boxers off the edge of the bed and got his legs in position.

“ hmm, good “ Phil  strokes under dans thigh.  Phil coats hit fingers in lube, Dan breathes in deeply.

Phil inserts his index finger, pumping slowly, Dan gets the sheet to bite so he doesn’t make any noises.

“ remember the first time we tried to figure out how to keep you quiet ?” Phil whispers .

“ I almost suffocated Phil” Dan says  spitting out the sheet  “ if this is your attempt at dirty talk” .

Phil unexpectedly adds a second finger. After figuring out a rhythm, Phil starts to stroke dans cock, phils fingers find dans prostate, causing Dan to moan loudly. Phil continues, holding back a grin at how proud he was , giving Dan so much pleasure. “ im gonna “  Dan moans out as Phil continues both actions.  Then Dan came, arching his back and full on moaning.

“ I swear to god, if liam wakes up “ Phil says, handing Dan tissues as he helps clean up.

“ I think we’re fine” Dan half heartedly tosses the tissues in the direction of the bin he cant really see.

“ he’ll be waking up soon , lets go to bed” Phil hops under the blankets and covers him and Dan properly before his arm finds dans waist, pulling him in softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be up soon ( maybe tomorrow )


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashbacks and a sick baby

 

**_The day after_ **

_It’s the morning after their sleepover and Dan wakes up first, he slips out of his sleeping bag and tip toes into his bathroom, looking in the mirror, Dan lets out a slight gasp._

_Phil  figured out the whole hickey thing within the first half hour while Dan struggled  so the hickeys on dans neck were more noticeable than the ones he left on Phil. ( he took a cheeky look as he got out of his sleeping bag)._

_He had thought their first kiss would be more awkward than what it was, for about ten minutes, Phil attacked dans neck to avoid lip locking. Then, it kind of just happened, they both leaned in, Dan tilting his head, terrified their noses would collide. After lightly pressing their lips together for a moment, they started to move in easy movements, becoming more heated as time went on. Dan opened his mouth so Phil could enter his tongue into dans mouth. Dans arm felt so in place around phils back, he started to enjoy it, completely forgetting this was his best friend. He was making out with._

_They didn’t go beyond hickeys and Phil hesitantly reaching in dans pants to lightly squeeze him. They fell asleep after about an hour and a bit of fooling around, falling asleep in a comfortable silence  Dan lightly traces the hickeys with his fingertips,  he lets out a shaky breath as a shock of electricity goes through him. He hears feet shuffiling behind him, followed by a yawn. “ hey “ Phil says sleepily._

_Dan looks up into the mirror to see Phil who had  put a shirt and  his glasses on. “ wear a turtle neck” Phil s leans into dans neck to have a better look, he was breathing directly on the hickeys, making dans body feel extra sensitive. “ you’ll get away with it, its cold enough “ the top of phils hair is touching dans jaw and is dangerously close to his neck, he can know feel phils lips ghosting on his neck. Dan swallows even though his mouth and throat are dry. “ didn’t think I would do that good, actually “ Phil uses the pads of his fingers to trace dans neck, Dan laughs quietly to himself._

_~_

**_When Phil and lisa started to have sex_ **

_Its first period, they have English, Phil is nowhere to be seen. He stayed the night at Lisa’s  Dan settles into their spot at the back of the room and waits for Phil to show up, if he does. He wants to text Phil but he wasn’t sure on the rules now that Phil had a girlfriend, even though Dan didn’t think they were serious at all._

_~_

_“ hey “ Phil suddenly plonks into the seat next to Dan, twenty minutes late.phil hadtwo buttons undone and Dan could see his neck. “ so are you going to them me what happened or ?” he twirled the pen in his fingers._

_“ we had sex “ Phil whispered. Their teacher was talking about the sheet of paper he gave them to do with their assignment but Dan didn’t care._

_“ I thought you guys were fighting ?” Dan leans into Phil closer as he whispers._

_“ we were “ Phil replies. Dan makes a hand gesture as to say ‘continue’_

_“ I went to her house last night and apologized then it just happened “ he said as if it wasn’t a big deal or anything._

_“ okay?” Dan says, more of a question than an statement._

_“ okay “ Phil nods._

**When Dan is dating olly.**

_Phil didn’t think olly was good news, not at all. Dan didn’t understand why Phil thought this, olly was shy and reserved and polite and a mirror for Dan. Olly is who can could’ve been if he didn’t have Phil to hang around with. “ I don’t know Dan, I just have a feeling “ he said when they  were on the oval, watching olly who was sitting on a hill by himself. “ I think he’s harmless, Phil “ Dan said after watching olly  even though Phil looked away. “ harmless people can still cause damage “._

_~_

_Dans not even sure really how it started, how he became friends with olly, maybe it was the absence of Phil since he started dating lisa, maybe it was because the loneliness olly had made Dan feel like he was needed. Not that Phil didn’t need him but olly needed Dan in a romantic sense._

_He starts walking home with olly and olly would come up to his room and then one day Dan asks and olly replies. “ boys. I only like boys “ and thinks blossom from there._

_Dan finds out olly has never had a boyfriend before (neither has Dan )but olly hasn’t had sex yet and he wants to wait. Dan doesn’t mind. Dan gives olly his first blowjob after a month, olly gives Dan a handjob. They talk mostly about weird science facts they know which somehow lasts them ten whole months._

_It took until their last month together for them to finally have sex. Dan didn’t mind, olly did. Afterwards olly told him even though losing his virginity to Dan was a lovely experience and Dan was so lovely in general, he couldn’t feel a spark or chemistry between them and that they should stay friends. Dan agreed._

**After high school.**

_Their first year at uni was when they decided to break it off again.  They both agree its time for them to date again. It takes a month for Dan to start dating bonnie, a girl who had just moved from Australia to England. Later in the year, Phil starts dating a girl called cathy._

_A year and a bit later, dans acting career kicked off and inevitably broke up with bonnie. He got small parts in plays for a while until he was actually called by a producer for a small role in a growing soap opera so of course Dan accepted._

_Phil dates cathy for two years before they break up, cathy  never really giving him an expiation besides the cliché “ its not you, its me “ excuse._

_Then they start up again . ignoring thoughts of how long this has been going on and that maybe it should stop._

**When Dan and cassie start to ‘date’**

_Dan told Phil on a Monday night and then though him and cassie aren’t really dating they stop having sex all together. They stay friends though, of course they do, they’re best friends. Phil takes this opportunity to date a bit and sleep around because he’s only slept with three people his entire life and maybe  he wanted to know what everyone at uni went on about._

_Phil decides that he was meant for relationships but what did that make him and Dan?.  Phil pushed that thought to the back of his mind.   The rest of the year for them was crazy. Phil got a Permanente job writing for a sitcom, they both  moved to London and life becomes amazing work wise for them. Dan doesn’t tell Phil about cassie because he doesn’t want to admit he would rather have sex with Phil._

_Then when he tells Phil that he ended the thing with cassie,  Phil  tells him he’s glad its over because he knew it was tearing Dan apart. Phil doesn’t expect them to have sex again but Dan had other plans , less  than a week later they’re back to their arrangement._

_-_

_Dan and Phil were in a heavy make out session  when they heard liam crying.  Dan sighs, now that liam is four, almost  five months, Dan had thought he’d be sleeping more but apparently that was not the case. They both half jog to liams room, his cries becoming more and more desperate._

_Dan is the one to pick up liam, Dan stiffens in shock. “ Phil his face is red and his clothes are drenched “ Dan says in a panicked tone.  “ Phil whats wrong with him? Phil “ dans voice cracks on the verge on tears.  Phil places his hands under dans to support him while he holds liam._

_“ Dan, I think he just has the flu or something, here  I’ll hold him and you call louise”. Phil carefully talks liam from dans arms._

They had kept in close contact with louise over the last month, having severalcoffee/play dates and never ending texts. She explains to Dan how to give liam the medicine and tells him it sounds like liam just has a flu but should  take him to a doctor just in case. Dan thanks her and apologizes for waking her up. Louise tells him not to worry about it.

Dan walks in to the lounge room to find Phil standing, holding liam in his arms, swaying side to side.Dan stands in the hallway for a moment and watches, completely mesmerized. He shakes his headback into reality as Phil turns to face him.” What did she say?” .

“ she said you should change him and I’ll get his medicine ready”  Phil nods and walks into liams room and Dan heads for the kitchen. Dan prepares the syringe of formula milk and medicine.

He walks back to the lounge room and calls for Phil. Phil walks in with liam in his arms, dressed in  new clothes. He sits down  on the couch, setting liam up on his lap. Dan passes Phil the syringe, Phil looks up at Dan sucking on his bottom lip in confusion. “ don’t you want to do it? He shifts liam a bit on his lap. “ no, I trust you more with this sort of stuff” Dan smiles softly. Liams cries  haven’t stopped since they first heard him. Phil gently places the syringeinside liams mouth, against his cheek and gave him the medicine correctly so he could digest it all properly.

 _A_ fter making sure liam doesn’t spit up, they put him down again. They both stand at liams crib and watch him sleep. Dan scoots closer to Phil and rests his head on phils shoulder. They both weren’t wearing shirts from the events of earlier.

“ I think its just a flu _but tomorrow I’ll take him to to doctors just to make sure “ Phil breathes out_ slowly. Dan shakes his head. “ no, I have tomorrow off. I’ll do it”

 _“ okay “ Phil says steadily. Dan_ turns his head and lifts his head to reach phils neck. Dan starts to kiss Phil’s collarbones , gently sucking and pecking all over  with no intention of furthering their actions.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yo. this is my first phanfiction im going to update as soon as i can check my tumblr  
> lesterkinky for info


End file.
